


Things to Come

by JamieS1025



Series: The Devil Wears Prada [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, BoldYuuri, Boss/Employee Relationship, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Fashion & Couture, FindingTheirWay, M/M, NewRelationship, YuuriWearsHeels, datenight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieS1025/pseuds/JamieS1025
Summary: Yuuri is settling into his new job and into his new love.





	Things to Come

Monday morning rolls around faster than Yuuri could imagine, but he makes it to work on time without an issue. The _good morning, beautiful_ text from his new boyfriend does the trick, but he isn’t ready to admit that yet. He’s already received a years’ worth of giggling from Phichit.

As he walks into the office, nothing is visibly different. Yura is sitting at his desk on the phone and Viktor is in his office with a client. He passes off both coffees he has picked up before settling into his seat and booting up his computer.

The second line rings and he picks it up with his usual greeting of “Viktor Nikiforov’s office. How may I help you?”

"Jillana Biltmore from Vanity Affair. We'd like to offer Mr. Nikiforov the exclusive front page for an announcement on his mystery date."

Yuuri pulls the phone away from his ear to stare at it like it might give him an answer. As expected, it doesn't, but the woman on the line is calling out for an answer. Yura looks up from his finished phone call and mouths ‘ _who is it_?’

“Uh, yes… um… please hold,” Yuuri panics and slams the hold button.

Yura just raises an eyebrow.

“Uh, its some lady from Vanity Affair?” Yuuri explains, trying to calm the rising panic inside of his chest. He knew people would start asking questions, but he wasn’t prepared for it all the same.

Yura makes a noise mimicking a gag. “Is it Jillana? I hate her. What do they want?”

He pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose, looking up to meet the eyes of his coworker. “She wants to know about Saturday. An exclusive cover?”

The little blonde swears and picks up the receiver. “Fat chance in hell Jillana. Move along. Mr. Nikiforov has no comment.”

“Hey, wait-.” Her voice was cut off as Yura slams the receiver back down and returns to typing on his computer.

Silence settles over the room, but as Yura glances over, he can see the worry on Yuuri’s face. God help him, when did he grow a bleeding heart? “Listen, it’s no one’s business until you decide to make it someone’s okay? I’ll take the calls for the vultures and you handle the client accounts.”

“I… ugh,” Yuuri physically breathes a sigh of relief, “Thank you, Yura.”

“Ew, gross, do not get sentimental on me, okay? We are not doing that.”

Yuuri smiles all the same. “Yeah, sure.”

 

* * *

 

Viktor’s third meeting of the morning finishes off sometime afternoon. Yuuri fishes a bottle of his favorite water from the fridge before approaching his office, knocking gently on the glass doors. Viktor is seated at his paper-work crowded desk and looks up at the interruption. An immediate smile spreads across his face.

“Yuuri, come in,” he greets, setting down his pen carelessly. He leans back in his office chair slightly. “How nice of you to visit, normal everyday employee.”

The playful tone tells Yuuri he is being baited. Entering the office, he closed the door behind him. He approaches the desk and leans over suggestively to place the bottle on a coaster. “The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Nikiforov.”

He leans over just enough that Viktor must work at meeting him for a kiss, but he isn’t disappointed as lips gently brush across his. They part as soon as they touch, and Viktor throws him a cute wink.

Yuuri takes a seat in the comfortable chair across from the desk and Viktor makes a statement about his lap being a premium choice. He isn’t fazed by the banter and instead focuses on his task at hand.

“What do you want for lunch? I’ll pick up your afternoon coffee on the way and you have a massage at four.” Yuuri frowns at the tablet in his hand. He doesn’t remember adding anything else for today. “And a dinner arrangement at 7 pm," he trails off and clicks the link reminder, "with Yuuri Kat- with me?”

Viktor is smiling sweetly at him from across the desk. “Too bold to assume?” he asks.

“I was basically with you the entire weekend,” Yuuri starts. The smile falters across Viktor’s beautiful tinted lips. He cannot stand seeing that look of disappointment in his eyes. “But I suppose dinner couldn’t hurt if you promise to make it worthwhile.”

That smile is back tenfold. “Of course, _zolotse_.”

Yuuri suddenly feels giddy on the inside. He closes the tablet and stands. “Let me finish up here so I can be out of here on time, alright?”

Viktor stands and rounds the desk, hands settling firmly on his lovers’ hips. “Don’t let your boss ride you too hard, alright? I know he can be a prick.”

Tugging on the end of Viktor’s ponytail, Yuuri stands on his tiptoes to press a gentle brush of lips against the older man’s ear. “I bet I could ride him pretty hard too.”

Yuuri twirls out of Viktor’s grip, laughing. The older man is sputtering a response as he blows him a little kiss and walks out of the office. Yura is glaring from his desk, but Yuuri is so used to it he barely even notices.

"You two are disgusting. Is this going to be a thing?" the blonde grumbles.

Shrugging, Yuuri pulls his coat from the closet. “Probably.”

“Please kill me now,” Yura begs the sky.

The raven-haired man simply hums in response and pulls on a navy peacoat and white cashmere scarf. He grabs his phone and shoves it into a pocket. “I’m making the lunch and coffee run. Try not to die until I come back.”

“Don’t fucking tell me what to do,” Yura snaps but does a double take. "Are you wearing designer? Literally, one weekend and you start dressing like you know what you're doing?"

“Chris is helping me,” Yuuri informs.

“Of course he fucking is. Whatever. I don’t care.”

Yuuri just gives him a wave as he leaves the office.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri shows up to dinner that evening to find Viktor already seated at a quiet, intimate table in the back with a beautiful view of the city. Yuuri would argue that Viktor was a better view though.

“Is this seat taken?” he asks coly, shrugging the expensive Valentino fur coat off his shoulders. Viktor looks up and almost chokes on the air alone. He stands up suddenly to pull the chair out for his date, a gesture that Yuuri accepts without debate.

He knows that Chris went a little wild with the tight skinny jeans and red blouse. The same red that was painted over his lips and his pointed heels. But he did not expect such a reaction from the fashion designer across from him.

"Yuuri, darling, you look absolutely stunning," Viktor comments, eyes shining with amusement as he takes in his new boyfriend.

“Thank you,” he replies, reaching forward to sip at his already full wine glass. Viktor has already ordered a bottle for the table. “I could say the same about you.”

It’s not a lie. Viktor always looks put together; a masterpiece of the fashion industry. Tonight is no exception with his bespoke suit. The navy of the suit is a sharp contrast to the stark white of his dress shirt.

Their dinner passed quickly, most of the evening spent laughing and holding hands across the table. Viktor hands over a black label credit card when the bill arrives and helps Yuuri to his feet. His hand finds the small of Yuuri’s back on the way out, fingers ghosting under the fabric of his shirt to feel the familiar texture of lace.

Yuuri side-eyes him with a smirk. “Anything of interest?”

“Are you wearing lace?” He doesn’t remember seeing a camisole peeking out the top of his shirt.

Smiling, Yuuri taps a number on his cell phone and calls Viktor's drive around to the front of the entrance. There, he stops and spins on his heels, hands bunching in the fabric of Viktor’s suit. He raises himself slightly to brush his lips against his boyfriend’s ear. “I hope I am not being presumptuous, Mr. Nikiforov, but I am wearing a lot of tight lace under this outfit and definitely think I need help taking it off.”

Viktor’s hands find his hips, fingers dragging along his lace exposed sides. “You will definitely be the end of me, you know that?”

He knows, and he plans on spending most of the night destroying his new addiction. He hums lightly as he leans in for a kiss, only to be stopped by the blinding flashing of a camera.

“Mr. Nikiforov! Who’s your date?”

Before Yuuri can even think, Viktor is shielding him from the camera and helping him into the car that has just pulled up. He shuffles in after his date, slamming the door with a loud, “No comment.”

Viktor tells the driver to take him home and turns his attention back to Yuuri. He expects the other man to be upset, but instead, he is smiling.

“Are you alright?” Viktor asks.

Yuuri leans over to push the privacy button and has the decency to wait until the black paneling closes before he is straddling Viktor’s lap. Warm hands frame his lovers face, and he leans in to complete his initial kiss. Viktor meets him halfway, hands returning to curl around his waist, dipping below the shirt.

“I _really_ want to go home with you right now,” Yuuri confesses against his lips.

Now how could he say no to that? "Of course, _zolotse_.”


End file.
